


Procrastination

by CheesePie30



Series: haikyuu!! drabbles and other short things [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Waking Up, and its just, my heart just hurts in general with these two, theyre gonna get married, theyre so sweet it made my heart hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title has nothing to do with the story</p><p>basically its a cute morning drabble about suga and daichi before they get hitched</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> man i do not want to do work. at all. hence the title.

Suga stirred awake as he felt a warm finger trace lines on his back. "Daichi." He yawned, turning to face his lover. "Good morning Suga." Daichi greeted, pressing his lips to Suga's forehead. "Good morning indeed. What were you doing?" Suga asked, eyes still half-closed from sleepiness. "Just connecting the dots on your back again." Daichi sent a small smile down at him. "Mm. You seem chipper. How long have you been up?" Suga snuggled closer to his boyfriend, enjoying the heat his body was giving off, like his own personal heater. "Oh, I guess about a few minutes..." Suga scoffed lightly, disbelieving. "Okay, an hour." Daichi admitted, feeling blood creep up into his cheeks. "Jeez, it hasn't even been five minutes since you woke up, and you've already got me blushing." Daichi joked. Suga sent up a small laugh. "Yeah, and I plan on making you blush any and every time I can. Especially after today." Suga said fondly, drawing a wobbly heart on Daichi's chest. Daichi brushed away a few stray bangs on Suga's face. "After today, I can't call you Suga anymore. No one can." Suga felt his heartbeat speed up slightly, and he knew Daichi's heart sped up too, with his hand resting on Daichi's chest. "I'm really excited, Daichi." Suga said softly. "I know. I am too." Daichi said, wrapping his arms around Suga's waist and gently pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss. Their lips melded together, gently and perfectly. They'd done this a thousand times, most likely even more, but to Daichi, it always seemed like the first. His heart always sped up, just the tiniest bit, when he was with his boyfriend. He never really got used to calling Suga his boyfriend, even after the seven years they'd been together. They both pulled away at the same time, both breathing slightly heavily, "You know," Daichi said, "I never did get used to calling you my boyfriend, even after all these years." Suga grinned cheekily _(read: sleepily)_. "Well, you won't have to. You'll have to get used to calling me your husband, after today." Daichi felt the blood rush to his cheeks and Suga laughed lightly. _Yeah._ Daichi thought to himself as he lovingly pressed his lips to Suga's to stop him laughing, _' guess I will have to get used to calling him my husband._  Daichi pulled away and leaned his forehead on Suga's. "Well, I have the rest of my life to get used to calling you my husband." He watched as Suga's face slowly tinged pink. For all his teasing, he got embarrassed easily _(by the right person **[read: Daichi]** )_. "Can't wait to get started." Suga mumbled as he closed his eyes, ready for another round of sleep to overcome him before he had to get ready for his wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual Quote: "WHEN I READ "After today no one can call you Suga anymore" SHE WENT THERE AND TOOK IT BY THE BALLS" 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! :)


End file.
